


Faith

by highonbooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonbooks/pseuds/highonbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Albus, do you have faith?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

“Albus, do you have faith?”

The red haired man sitting in front of him frowned before answering, with a voice raspy with disuse.

“Faith in what, exactly, Gellert? I believe in many things”.

Gellert snorted, combing his blond hair with his fingers in a careless way. Albus really liked when he did that. But then again, all the things Albus really liked about Gellert could fill a book.

“Faith in us, in our cause. Do you have it?”

Albus’ stomach butterflies started acting again. He wondered if someday they would stop doing this whenever Gellert talked about ‘their future’.

“Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

Gellert made a pause and, without looking at Albus, answered.

“I just wanted to know if you were dedicated to it as much as I am. Not that I don’t believe in you,” - he exclaimed, suddenly agitated – “but I couldn’t bear the thought of doing any of this without you.” There was a subtle red tint to Gellert’s cheeks that made Albus’ throat dry.

“I… I am with you until the end Gellert. For better or for worse.” He said with a smile. 

Gellert smiled back and they stayed for a second basking in their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Prompt Grindeldore Drabbles Challenge at the fuckyeahgrindeldore tumblr. It was so fun to write about them, I've never written for this ship, but now I hope do do it more.


End file.
